


Czech out that wand

by MissBurenka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Changed the rating to T because there are occasionally swear words, I'll add more of characters later, My first fic, Omg I'm so bad at names, don't bite me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBurenka/pseuds/MissBurenka
Summary: Basically just countries going to Hogwarts~. But they're not countries here, they're people. Actually wizards and witches. Also there is lot about my little baby aph Czech and her family and stuff. Have fun, I guess





	1. In da train

He didn’t know what was her problem. She came to their compartment, sat right next to the door and just read her book. He frowned at her, without her knowing apparently, because she still continued to read.

That was maybe a weird start, but worry not, I’ll explain. His name was Arthur Kirkland, 11 year old boy who was on his first way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was going to be his year and he was a little nervous. His brothers didn’t help it much either.

“Do you think that Artie will get to Ravenclaw? Last time they were pretty harsh to first years with all these competitions of who is the smartest.”

“Yes, I remember, but Huffs were worse, I still can’t get the image of those kids scared of the elves.” 

“Okay, but can we talk about Gryffindor? These kids must still have trauma from that shit. Poor Pete, his first two days in school in infirmary.”

Arthur glared at them. His two older brothers. Dylan from Ravenclaw, in his fourth year and Seamus from Hufflepuff, starting his sixth year in Hogwarts. And to worsen his misery, his oldest brother Alistair is going to teach him defence against dark magic. With each second spent in this train he wanted to go home more and more.

His brothers were obviously having the time of their lives. They were both smirking and looking at him.

“What about Slytherin? I can’t believe you don't have anything to say at Slytherin.”

Dylan and Seamus looked at each other. Arthur didn’t know if he said something wrong. Yes, Slytherin was always a controversial conversation, but this was just joking around. Right? Or were those things true? Did some first year end in infirmary because of some house practice? Did all that-

He was intruded from his internal panicking by a knock on the door. Arthur snapped and moved around. He heard a chuckle behind him, but ignored it. Opening the door, there stood a girl not older than he was. She had long brown hair and equally brown eyes. Her face was a little blushed, maybe from that big suitcase she had with her, maybe because of the little embarrassment and nervosity that was obvious on her face.

“Uhm… Can I, can I sit here?” She stuttered a little. “It's the only compartment a with a little space left, so I thought that I could maybe?” She said unsurely, looking right at Seamus, the eldest one in the room.

“Sure, do you want help with the case?” He replied, standing up. She just nodded and moved more outside to make space for him. Seamus bent down to pick up the case and took it inside. The girl got inside and sat right before Arthur. She took a quick indifferent glance at him and opened a book in her hand, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, one of their textbooks. Seamus and Dylan started talking about quidditch league, something that Arthur certainly didn’t care about.

And that’s how we got to this moment, Arthur kind of rudely staring at some stranger girl, said girl reading and don’t giving a single damn and big brothers discussing the new cool trick that their favourite team, Allies, made in their latest match with their rivals, Axis Powers, Normandy. Why would anyone name their trick after part of France was a mystery for Arthur, but he did not judge anyone. 

Two hours later, and nothing much happened. They had the lady with trolley passing by, did not buy anything, because they had their own food with them. Seamus and Dylan fell asleep few minutes later and Arthur was becoming pretty sleepy too. He tried to fight it, but sleep was stronger, so he made a mental note to find a spell against it in Hogwarts. 

He was nearly in his land of dreams, when something woke him up, opening of the door. It was the brown-haired girl.

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?” She whispered, worried that he will be angry at her and being careful not to wake the older boys. 

He wanted to snap at her and tell her that she in fact did wake him up, but then realized that he should never be mean to a lady, so he just shook his head. She sighed in relief. 

“I’m going to find a bathroom and change myself, maybe check on my cousins and brothers.” She said, stepping out of the open door.

“Wait.” He said suddenly, he himself didn’t know why. “I’ll go with you.” She looked unsure, so he added “I need to get changed too.” 

“Okay then.” She just replied and waited patiently until he gets his robe from his bag. After some time he finally found it and they could continue on they journey to the bathrooms. 

They headed to the end of the train, hoping it's the right direction. They walked in silence, which made Arthur a little uncomfortable. But the girl looked unaffected by it, so he did not want to say anything. 

“So there really are quidditch teams named allies and axis powers?” he heard her voice suddenly.

“Uh, yes? Why wouldn’t they be?” Arthur wondered.

“I don’t know, maybe because it might make some people upset. I do like that kind of humour, but surely there are some people that could get unhappy.” She replied, obviously thinking that he knows what she is talking about, which he did not.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, genuinely confused. 

“You don’t know much about muggle word, do you?” before he could say anything, she interrupted him with a gasp of some word and hurrying to a compartment next to them. Only after that he noticed what is going on inside.

There were two boys, laying in the floor and wrestling. The girl started repeating that word, which seemed to be a name, along with pleading him to stop. She was to scared to physically interfere, because both boys were much bigger than a frail girl that she was. He of course couldn’t let a lady alone in such a situation, so he entered the compartment too and tried to get those two from each other.

He finally managed to make some space between the fighting boys, who were still quite ignoring them. His female company literally stepped between them and kicked the blonde one, no wait, they were both blonde. She kicked away the smaller one, he had darker, dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a brown jacket and jeans, which was reasonable, considering the rainy morning. Which was less understandable, was the coat and scarf the other boy was wearing. Arthur took a better look and him and felt like he's already seen him. Light hair, pale skin, big nose... That must be Braginski. He did remember hearing that the family had a member in his age. But the boy looked so big...

From his thoughts was, once again, interrupted by that girl, whose name he did not know yet.

“Stop this right now, Braginski.” She hissed. “And you too, idiot.” They actually stopped and looked up at her. 

“Don't call me idiot, stupid girl. I’m Alfred F. Jones!” He announced loudly. 

“Don’t call sestra like that, debil.” Replied the Braginski boy.

“That word that you just said is no better, Ivan.” Arthur realized that the foreign word that she was saying before was a name, the boy’s name. He still did not know what some other words meant, like sestra or debil. Sestra might be her name actually. Yes, that was it. (It totally wasn’t.)

“What happened here, Ivan?” Sestra asked. The boys got up from the floor, both taking a look at Arthur. 

“That commie bastard punched me without a reason.” Pouted Alfred, folding his arms. Ivan’s aura darkened and he started mumbling something what Arthur once again did not understand. It was quite scary if Arthur was to be honest. 

“I hope you’re aware of the fact that communism is political idea, very complex one too. I don’t think that you had the time to have a conversation about politics.” She frowned and her words made Arthur think of how could an eleven years old girl form such a sentence. She also knew Braginski and it was known that the family communicated only with their members. That meant she was Russian too... Not to mention about her being Braginski. If her brothers knew that, they would never let her into their compartment. Arthur frowned. 

“He’s Russian, of course he’s commie! People like that shouldn’t be allowed in this school. This is England for God’s sake!” Alfred replied furiously.

“Hogwarts lies in Scotland actually.” Arthur didn’t think and joined the conversation. He regretted it immediately, because now he had to talk with these people, something that he did not want to do.

“Whatever, dude.” Alfred just said, drawing his attention to Ivan. It made Arthur frown even more. How dare he ignore him?

“Why did you punch Jones, Ivan?” Sestra looked back at the, now surely chanting some curse under his breath, boy. 

“I heard him talking bad about Natalya.” Ivan said, not stopping glaring at Alfred. Said boy was starting to feel uneasy in the situation. Sestra's eyes widened.

“Wh-what did he say?” She stuttered a little, making Arthur even more confused.

“He laughed when she fell when running along the train and called her a stupid little girl.” Ivan said.

“That cute girl? I was not serious, dude, don’t take it that seriously.” Alfred laughed it off.

“Anyway, it could be anything, but you shouldn’t have used violence. But, like, I don’t know, passive aggression. You both could’ve get thrown out.” Said Sestra, folding her arms. “I hope you will not do that again, because if some teacher found out, you both would be in big problem.” She continued.

“But it wasn’t-” Tried to defend himself Alfred, but was interrupted by Sestra.

“Also, I think teachers are your smaller problem, Jones, because Natalya, that little girl, is getting to Hogwarts next year and she will kick your ass if she finds out that you laughed at her. God helps you, you even fought her beloved Ivan.” Sestra turned to the other boy.

“She’s just a little girl.” Replied Alfred.

Sestra just laughed it off and got outside the coupé. “Bye, Alfred F. Jones. Play nice, Vanyo.” She waited for Arthur outside. He just said ‘see you’ and followed her. He felt like he was just walking behind her, but he did not mind this time, because he did not want to be stuck in a compartment with those two. 

“Is it safe to let those two be alone in that coupé, Sestra?” Asked Arthur. He did not expect her to laugh. “Why are you laughing? They could get to fight again.” 

She turned around at him and said: “You really thought my name is Sestra? Oh, boy.” She giggled. Arthur frowned. How could he know what that word meant? He did not speak Russian. 

“Then what does it mean?” Arthur asked.

“Sister.”

“You’re his sister?”

“No, I’m not. I’m his cousin, but Russian word for cousin is too long. Actually words. Also, sestra means the same in Czech, which is my language.” Replied that girl, whose name he did not know once again.

“So, you’re not Russian?” Arthur asked unsurely, these Slavic countries were always too confusing for his liking.

“No, not at all.” That was all she said, before turning around. She made just few steps, before turning around again. 

“By the way, my name is Anežka Dvořáková.” She held out a hand and Arthur accepted it.

“Atrhur Kirkland.” She smiled at him and turned around, this time for real. 

They walked a bit, until a sound of “Anežka!” was heard from a coupé. Said girl quietly cursed under her breath and looked in the coupé. 

“Ahoy Feliks.” She replied and shocked Arthur. How weird this girl was? First, she was Braginski's cousin and then she’s a pirate or something? He looked in the coupé and found a couple of girls there. One of them, she had blonde hair and green eyes, started talking to Anežka. 

“Wow, this is, like, totally great that I met you here! It was a great idea I tell you, Eliza here is totally fab and she has the best hair to braid, they’re, like, the best.” She started talking and it made Arthur cringe a little, because the way she talked was just horrible. “Anyway, it looks like you made a friend too, siostra. Introduce us!”

Anežka just sighed in response. “Feliks, this is Arthur, Arthur, this is Feliks, my brother.” Brother? But that was clearly a girl! His hair and the way he talked, it was all just so girly. Feliks just smirked. 

“Nice to meet you, Arthur.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Feliks.” 

“Also, sis?” Feliks said and made Anežka look at him. “I saw Vanya walking alone heading to the part of the train, where you are. Did something happen? Katja will not be happy if he’ll get into trouble on his first day.” Arthur was surprised to hear him say those words without a single ‘like’ or ‘totally’. Merlin, this family is weird.

“He nearly did. We had to get him from some boy, he nearly beat him up.” Anežka sighed. “Well, we’re off. See you in Hogwarts, Feli.” 

“Bye, Anežka and Arthur.” Called behind them Feliks and girls. Hopefully they were all girls left there. Arthur waved back.

“Wow, your family is... Different.” 

Anežka laughed in response. “Yes, they are. And you haven’t even met them all. This year are to Hogwarts going these two and Yekaterina, Katjusha or Katja and my little brother Jakub or Kuba.” She apparently noticed Arthur’s confusion and laughed once more. “We’re Slavs okay, we love diminutives. What about your family? I’m talking just about myself and my siblings and cousins and stuff. Tell me about your family.” Arthur did want to tell her, but they already got to the toilets. He suddenly remembered the robe in his arms and excused himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my shitty fic, I hope you liked it~. Leave review please. By the way, Canada was there too, but not mentioned at all. Y'know, it's Canada. Also, English is not my first language, feel free to correct me. Have a nice day!


	2. Yes I made a chapter just for sorting ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time from Anežka's point of view. Also, I've found out that coupé means literally nothing in English, but I used it in the first chapter. Welp. Enjoy this I guess

That boy sure was fun to be around. Arthur Kirkland was his name. How hilariously British. Or maybe not, she was never good with foreign names. Or names in general. And his face when he realized that Feliks is a boy and not a girl. It was just so precious.

She got quite close to him. Arthur was very nice and funny and Anežka realized that he sounded smart and all, but some things he just couldn’t understand. Mostly muggle stuff. But Anežka couldn’t be mad at him, she herself didn’t know everything about wizarding world, she has lived with Braginsky's only for few months. After what happened back in Krakow... She didn’t want to think about it, so she turned to the person next to her, who happened to be her little brother. 

Did I mention they were in some room, waiting for that lady that introduced herself as ‘professor McGonagall’? I didn’t, huh? Well, I’m doing it now then.

“Hey, Jakub, everything okay?” She asked him, because he looked a little nervous. Well, if you see ‘pale and shaking’ as little, that is.

“Yes, I’m okay. Everything is absolutely okay...” He replied, but his sister did not trust him a word. He was always getting too much nervous of things. Anežka took his hand. 

“Don’t worry, little brother, it’s gonna be okay.” She was not really sure herself, she did not even know how they did the sorting. But she was supposed to be the big sister now, it was not the time to be scared.

“What if we’ll get sorted into different houses? And you’ll be alone and I’ll be alone, without each other.” He looked into her eyes. Jakub was just nervous, the same nervous as he was when he first met Anežka. But he got over it, he will make it again. 

“If we’ll separate, I’m sure you’ll find many friends. It’s gonna be okay, trust me” She patted him on his shoulder. He just nodded. 

“I know... Sorry for worrying you, sister.” He smiled at her, feeling a little better now. She smiled back.

She wanted to say something but professor McGonagall came back and told them to get ready. Anežka heard that boy from earlier, Alfred, saying that he’s ‘gonna be totally the best, just watch me, Maddie'. She also heard some girl with strong accent talking how awesome she was and other two girls laughing. And there too was a boy voice telling his friends how great their life in Hogwarts will be. No one seemed to notice the teacher, so she had to get their attention.

“Please come with me.” She said plainly, not needing to continue with words. She already did tell them about the houses and that they will live with them and be basically family. But she never mentioned how exactly will the sorting happen. 

They left the chamber and entered a big hall. All the other students were already there, watching them. Anežka had to prevent herself from taking Jakub’s hand so she just sent him a look. He was not paying attention however, too busy watching what was happening around them. She noticed that all their future classmates were suddenly quiet. They just walked, nervosity hitting them. Anežka looked forward and saw a teachers' table. And before it stood professor McGonagall next to a stool. On the stool was a hat, an old hat that looked like no one has washed it very long time. It was crooked, making it look nearly like a face. 

I believe you can imagine how surprised (and little freaked out) Anežka was, when the hat started singing. She didn’t really understand it, because it’s voice was weird and her English wasn’t perfect yet. She exchanged looks with her brother, Feliks, who looked just as nervous and confused as she herself. She felt someone moving next to her and saw Arthur.

“Hey, Arthur. What is the hat talking about?” Never, in her life, had she imagined that a sentence like this could ever leave her lips, but here she was. Why was she not surprised anymore? 

“Hm? He’s talking about the houses, how Gryffindor is the brave one, Ravenclaw the witty one, Hufflepuff is moral and Slytherin cunning.” Arthur explained earlier that there are these four houses and professor McGonagall did too. It must have been an important thing on this school. Anežka wondered where she will be put. She was not exactly feeling like either at this moment. Instead, she asked her companion.

“Where do you think you’ll be put?”

“I’m not sure, anywhere would be okay, I guess.” Anežka saw a little anxiety on him, but said nothing. “What about you?” He asked back.

But before she had a chance to reply, Mrs. Professor started talking again. “I’ll tell names and you’ll sit on on the stool with the hat on. It will decide your future house.” 

Anežka knew she should feel relieved that no magic will be needed, but the image of her being in front of entire school, having a talking hat on head looked embarrassing. 

“Beilschmidt, Julia” 

The German, as Anežka thought because of the name, headed towards the teacher. She looked confident, or at least tried to act it. She sent one last look into the crowd and then the hat has fallen onto her eyes. It was some time before it screamed “Ravenclaw”. Julia looked surprised when she took her hat off, but she had no time before a clapping sound came from the second left table. She was welcomed by the older students, some even shaking her hand. 

“Bondevik, Nora”

Another girl walked up, not even five seconds and the hat has decided on Ravenclaw.

“Bonnefoy, Francine” 

This time, what a surprise, another girl, sorted to Ravenclaw.

“Braginsky, Ivan”

Anežka wanted to focus on her cousin, but all she could hear was the annoying boy, Alfred. 

“I bet that that commie will end in Slytherin, I heard that his parents are death eaters.” Anežka felt her blood boil, this was not the manner someone should talk about Vanya, yet even uncle and aunt.

“Gryffindor!” Anežka did not really think of this, but it made sense actually. She ignored the stupid reaction from the Jones boy. 

“Dvořáková, Anežka” 

Anežka surprisedly raised her head and went to Mrs. professor. She took the hat and put it on her head, making her see nothing. She kind of forgot to sit, so she had to do so in the darkness. Only then the voice started talking. 

“You’re a hard one. You’re patient and hardworking, always thinking. Perhaps not that hard to sort. Ravenclaw!” Anežka was not much surprised, maybe because of the fact that she did not know much about the houses anyway. So she went to the table that started clapping to her and sat next to Julia and Francine. They didn’t seem to pay attention to her, not that she minded that much. Then she remembered the third girl, Nora. Said first year sat across her, conversing with some other students. Anežka did not know how to start a conversation with anyone. While thinking, another student was sorted out and Ravenclaw table was clapping again. “This doesn’t happen often, so much new kids in the start in one house!” one older boy noted, others agreeing. Meanwhile, this time a boy, came to them and sat next to Nora, right across Anežka. He started watching the sorting, so she did not try to start talking to him, instead looking the same direction as he did. Damn, Anežka did not hear his name.

“Fernandez, Carmen”

“This is not how her name works.” Complained Francine. However, when the Spanish girl ended in Gryffindor, all that Francine and Julia could do was sighing and saying that it is probably better for her to be in that house.

“Héderváry, Elizabeta”

This girl, Anežka remembered her from the train as ‘Eliza has the best braiding hair', was not on the stool for even a half of second and was sent immediately to Gryffindor.

Next on the list was “Horváth, Jakub”, her little brother. The hat rested on his head for just a second and it already screamed “Hufflepuff” across the whole hall. The only table without a new member yet started screaming and welcoming him. Jakub was very friendly boy, Anežka was sure that he will make a lot of friends. 

“Jones, Alfred”

It was no surprise that the hat barely touched the head and it already screamed “Gryffindor” loudly. Another non-surprise was Alfred’s bitching about “having to share the awesome house with that Russian commie”.

“Hey, uhm... Anežka, is that, right?” Francine started talking to her.

“Yes?” Anežka replied, mentally sorting the whole ceremony to remember the brown haired girl’s name.

“Do you happen to know, why is that American boy still talking about ‘commies’, whatever is that supposed to mean?” Anežka assumed that both of these girls, Julia and the French sounding one were from magical families, because it was quite clear that they did not know anything about this subject. Or maybe it could be that they are bloody eleven years old, but Anežka did not think of that. What a fool. 

Hearing about Alfred being American though, made much more sense to Anežka now. Because who else would have said and think such things?

“It’s about muggle politics and more importantly, stereotypes. You see, the USA and So- Russia weren’t quite fond of each other. They don’t really feel need to declare war on each other, but the muggles still feel very uneasy about each other.” Anežka said very bluntly. Apparently, the girl wanted to say something else, but they were interrupted by loud clapping. A blonde boy went to Slytherin. Anežka did not quite catch who that was, so she looked at the boy across her. It was her fellow first year whose name she did not know. He seemed to watch the sorting ceremony. Anežka looked at him for a while, until Nora noticed her and poked the boy. He looked at Anežka, questioning look on his face. ‘Thanks, Nora, now I look like some creep' Anežka thought, but asked him nonetheless. 

“Sorry, I didn’t pay attention, who was that?” 

“This is some Køhler, Mathias I think.” Just as he said it, Gryffindor screamed n happiness for a new student. 

“No, I meant that before.” 

The boy just shrugged.

“Łukasiewicz, Feliks”

“So far, every girl except that Héderváry chick came here.” Laughed Julia and winked at the only first year Ravenclaw who was a boy. He frowned at her, turning his head away.

Anežka thought that she maybe should correct him, but then she imagined the hilarious situation of realization. 

“Hufflepuff!” 

He came to the yellow table, shaking hands with older students, hugging Katjusha, Ivan’s big sister and sitting next to Jakub. This sight made Anežka smile. 

“Oxenstierna, Alice”

A blonde haired girl put the hat on and spent quite a time on the stool. Her eyes were not visible, but Anežka could swear that she was nervous. Why would she not, she already spent there one of the longest times. Finally the hat has decided.

“Slytherin!”

Anežka looked to the Slytherin table, finally recognizing the blonde boy. It was Arthur. Now, Arthur and Alice sat next to each other, both answering the older students' questions. 

“Steilsson, Emil”

“My little brother.” Said Nora suddenly, giving her absolute attention to the pale boy. He spent there quite some time too, until the hat screamed 

“Slytherin!”

Nora’s face was expressionless, so Anežka had no idea what she thought about that.

“Väinämöinen, Tino”

This time, the hat had literally barely touched his head and yelled across the room.

“Hufflepuff!” 

“Vargas, Felicia”

Anežka did not have to be a hat to see this cheery girl’s future house from afar. And her suspicion came true, because Felicia was sorted to Hufflepuff. 

“Vargas, Lovino”

This eleven year boy really did look like he could be in Italian mafia. This place made Anežka think things that she would ever think before.

“Slytherin!”

“Williams, Madeline”

A girl came to Mrs. Professor, politely greeting, something she herself had not done, realized Anežka. Then, she put the hat on her head. The hat decided.

“Hufflepuff!”

“Zwingli, Basch”

The last first year, seriously looking boy, greeted professor McGonagall, probably just because Madeline did it. He was sorted into Gryffindor.

“Wow, there sure is a lot of new Hufflepuffs this year.” Said one very familiar looking fourth year. Then he noticed Anežka watching him and smiled at her. She could not believe her luck, this older student smiling at her. Naturally, she smiled back. 

“Hey, girl, you’re Artie’s new friend, right?” And now she knew why he looked so familiar. He was one of the boys sitting in the coupé, Arthur’s brother. She was kind of disappointed that he didn’t start talking to her by himself, but didn’t mind that much.

“I have a name, you know. But I didn’t catch yours, Arthur’s brother.” Anežka answered quite impolitely, but he was not exactly the perfect example of politeness either. However, he was an older student, so she should have some respect to him, as she realized now. But it was too late, she needed not to be seen as weak by changing her mind. 

“I’m Dylan Kirkland, welcome to our school, Anežka.” He could not pronounce her name, but she knew she should get used to it now. She was relieved that he greeted her, just as others seemed very welcoming too. Dozen of older students looked at her, just as her classmates did. Francine and Julia cheered before some third years sitting next to them started talking to them, happily answering their questions about the school. The older students who were talking to Nora spoke to the boy now too. Yes, that first year whose name she did not know. Instead of trying to remember, she turned back to Dylan who was surely expecting an answer. 

“Thank you, Dylan.” She said simply, hoping that these words were enough. He just waved his hand, then pointing to a very old man, standing behind a lectern. 

The man started talking, getting attention of the entire school. He was talking about boring things that Anežka did not really care about. Then something caught her attention.

“I also welcome our first years. Due to our school being closed for most of foreigners in the past, most of children from immigrant families couldn’t attend to our school. This had changed this year however, so I feel happy to welcome students not only from all of Europe, but the entire world as well.”

And then he continued talking about forbidden trees or whatever, but Anežka paid little to no attention to him. Instead, she watched her new classmates and older Ravenclavs. The older ones were surely all from British families, even though she sometimes noticed someone with Asian or African ancestors. But Julia and (Francine was her name, right?) both were from continental Europe, Julia being obviously German and Francine French. Nora had a Germanic accent as well, maybe Danish or Swedish. Anežka had to ask her later. (A/N no, please don’t ask a Norwegian girl if she’s Danish or Swedish, her ancestors could be vikings, you don’t want her angry) And the boy? Anežka did not even know his name, but he looked like someone who could get on her nerves. There were a lot nationalities that she was taught to not like, but she had to overcome it if she had to be with such a diverse group of people. She got in her thoughts, not noticing she stared somewhere at him. He did see her however, looking back. Then people started clapping to who was surely supposed Mr. headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Anežka has heard about him from Katjusha. From the stories, he sounded like a nice person, she suddenly felt bad for not listening to him. She joined clapping, as if it helped the situation. Just then she looked over to the teachers' table and saw a bunch of teachers. How surprising. Her attention caught two teachers, chatting with each other, one looking a little uneasy. He was young, around 20 at most. He wore green robe, which looked well with his red hair. His face and bushy eyebrows looked familiar though. The other man, probably older, had black hair and black robe. Even though his face was pale, just as all of his skin probably was, his expression was ‘black' too. It was a little scary, he glared with hatred, loneliness and passive anger not just at the young teacher next to him, but at students too. At one point, he had looked straight at Anežka, which made her shiver. He seemed to stare at her and her classmates for a longer time than the rest of the Ravenclaw table. She thought about that, thinking it was probably how it went every year with the first years, but something told her that wasn’t the reason. She stared at the black haired professor rather rudely for some time before being interrupted.

“...žka... Anežka. Anežka. Anežka!” That was when she finally stopped glaring at him and turned to the one talking to her. It was the first year boy. Great, so he knew her name, but she didn’t know his. 

“Yes?” 

“The food is ready, you don’t have to murder Mr. professor with your look anymore.” He said, corners of his mouth slightly twitching. 

Anežka slightly blushed and then frowned. She said nothing, just putting some meat on her plate, along with potatoes. She saw Julia getting potatoes as well and then mashing them. Francine stared in horror at that. Anežka chuckled, mashing the potatoes as well, just for the hilarious look on the French girl’s face. It made both her and Julia laugh with full mouths, making Francine even more horrified. 

“I don’t want to be here.” She said, looking for help from Nora and the boy. They paid no attention to her, eating their own food instead. Smart decision, watch and learn from them, kids.

After the food, they were led to their dorms. They were showed how to get in, which scared Anežka a little. How is she supposed to answer every question the eagle knocker asked? And why was the house symbol eagle anyway? She had to find answers. She couldn’t wait for visiting library. 

The common room was beautiful. But she had no time for looking around, she had to get into their room. The first year girls said their ‘good night' to other students and closed the door behind them. Julia and Francine immediately choose the beds most far away from the door. Nora got the bed closest to the door and Anežka the one that left. She was tired, so she started stripping herself to change clothes. Francine and Julia seemed wanting to chat, but she just fell in her bed, sudden wave of tiredness hitting her. She ignored the noisy girls, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just noticed that when Carmen was getting sorted, she had her name Fernandez said and i made someone say "that's not how her name works". Except i was wrong, that is how her name works. I thought she was Fernandez Carrierdo, when she's in fact Carrierdo Fernandez. I'm not going to change it though, so if you found my mistake, congrats! (Although this fic hasn't been updated for months, I'll maybe publish another chapter some time.)


End file.
